King Edmund the Just: Forged by Fire
by Padme Ella Uhura
Summary: When Edmund disappears his family would do anything to get him back. The problem? After what he's been through he thinks they don't want him back. Will they finally be together, or will the past force them apart? The story is much better than the summary so please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of Fanfiction! **This is my second attempt at writing stories but my first attempt at another fandom. Please bear with me on this adventurous journey into the land of Narnia!**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia this would have happened!**_

 _ **Setting: Narnia, in the tenth year of the Golden Age.**_

 _ **Monarchs Ages: (Peter, 25) (Susan, 24) (Edmund, 23) (Lucy, 19)**_

 _ **(Flashback, 1st year of reign)**_

It was night. The sound of gentle snoring floated out the youngest king's window, his long silk curtains blowing in the breeze. Next door, the youngest queen silent rest went undisturbed on the moonless night. High King Peter and his sister Queen Susan were in the library, wrestling with a trading treaty after ordering their exhausted siblings to bed.

Meanwhile, undetected, even by the all-seeing eyes of the snow leopard guards, two men sneaked their way into the palace. They silently crept around the kitchen staff, through multiple hallways, and up several flights of stairs. But they eventually reached their goal, the bedrooms of the Kings and Queens.

They slowly opened up King Edmund's door. Seeing he was fast asleep, they stood one on each side of the bed, and grabbed him. Edmund awoke with a start, struggling to free himself from their grip. He started to scream but his mouth was covered with a hand. As he fought he noticed he was gravitating towards his open window. With renewed vigor, he bit down hard on the man's hand.

The man gave a quiet whimper of pain and slightly moved his hand. Edmund, finding an opening, yelled at the top of his lungs,"Peter! Susan! Lucy! Help!". But something hit his head hard and everything went black.

The castle was in an uproar! Peter and Susan ran from the library at their younger brother's call. The guards from all over the castle came running and Lucy leapt from her bed and raced to the other room. As she arrived she hurriedly glanced around the room searching for her brother.

"Noooooooooooo!" She screamed, falling to the floor on her knees. But it was too late. He was gone.

 _ **(Ten years later)**_

Chapter 1

A dark shadow flew through the arcanlanian forest. Galloping at full speed it stopped at an ivy covered wall. The shadow bent down and lifted up the curtain of vegatation, riding through and letting it fall behind him.

Inside were ten men, chatting and laughing while downing their mugs of ale. In the center of this merry group was a glowing fire, its small cinders drifting upwards towards the sky. Suddenly the men noticed their silent companion and hurried rose to their feet.

"At ease men", the man said stepping into the glow of the fire. He was rather tall with dark black hair and light brown eyes. He wore all black, from his breastplate to his boots, completed with a cape. However the most mysterious thing about him was the mask. It was black with silver outlining covering only his face.

"Tell me, what have you learned about the castle today?" He said sitting down by the fire and accepting a cup of coffee. "Not much boss, except for Louis over there." Afore mentioned "Louis" stepped forward. "I overheard that the Royal Treasury has a special display, the crown of the late King Edmund the Just!"

The man in black started slightly, took a deep breath and addressed his men. " That's good. The Royalty in Narnia were rumored to be close to King Edmund. This crown will be very valuable for ransom." He paused, searching his men's faces. "It's settled then, tomorrow night we sneak into the castle and steal the crown!"

The men burst into cheers but we're silenced by their leader's hand. "However, in order to be fully alert I need all of you to be well rested. So off to bed!" The men settled in and were soon asleep. However the man in black snook away from the campsite towards the river at the edge of the wall.

There he slowly removed his mask, throwing some cool water over his hot face. The moonlight revealed his soft brown eyes and slightly freckled skin. "Summer is upon us my lord, perhaps you should leave the mask behind." The man turned and sighed, his hands falling to rest on his knees. " I wish I could Philip, but going to the castle without it would mean revealing my identity, as King of Narnia. I can't live with them after…what happened. It would be too much to ask of any family, especially mine."

The loyal bay horse softly nudged the man before laying down on the grass beside him. "Edmund, from what I know of your family they would be overjoyed to see you again." Edmund leaned against the horse's flank. "Maybe tomorrow we'll see them", He yawned "Maybe tomorrow." With that, he fell asleep.

 _ **Cair Paravel, same night**_

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you!"

"On the balcony Susan."

Queen Susan marched into the room. "Lucy Pevensie I am very ashamed of you. Imagine! You running out of the dining hall while we had a Telmarine dignitary! Why I would never do such a thing! Whatever in the world possessed you to do it?"

"I'm sorry."

Susan glanced at her sister. Lucy was facing the stars, silent tears trailing down her cheeks. "Oh Lu, I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just worried when you left like that. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Lucy sniffed "Do you remember what today is?" At Susan's startled gasp she continued. "It's the day Edmund disappeared ten years ago. It seems like only yesterday that he was riding with me on Belle and him on Philip."

There was a pause of silence until Susan said,"When we were younger he always knew you best. How to cheer you up when you were sad, to celebrate your joy and comfort you in times of pain."

"He knew us all like that."

"I just hope he's been well taken care of all these years."

"You don't think he's dead do you?"

"No! But I do wonder…."

"I know he's alright. And he's coming back. I'm sure of it."

Susan smiled at her sister's stubbornness. "Well _when_ he comes back he'll want to know you got your rest. Come on, let go to bed." Leading her through the door she tenderly tucked Lucy into bed.

Upon leaving she ran into Peter. "Is Lucy alright?" Susan nodded. "She was thinking about Edmund."

Peter ran his hand over his face. " Has there been any more news?"

"None! Peter what are we going to do! Its been 10 years! What if we never find him! It would break Lucy's heart!"

"Do you not think a day goes by that I don't think of him? I failed him! If only I was there sooner I might have saved him."

Susan had started to cry. Peter wrapped her in a big hug, holding her close. "We'll find him, someday we'll bring him home. I promise."

If only he knew how hard that promise would prove to keep.

What do you think? If you think I should continue it please tell me in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! Thanks to all the positive reviews I will be continuing this story! ( _I was going to anyway * shruggs sheepishly *) I hope you enjoy this next installment!_

 _ **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Cair Paravel, the next night**_

Edmund cautiously peeked over the top of the large bush he was hiding behind. The castle was ablaze with lights. The normally dim hallways were flooded with light from the torches lining the walls. Large candle chandeliers lit the palace ballroom and the scents of hundreds of entreès waited out the kitchen doorway.

Tonight was The Feast of Summer, and Narnians would come from far and wide to not only see the current monarchs, but to dance to the local Faun's music. The hiding King had many fond memories of this Feast. A look of almost longing flashed across his face before he turned to his companions.

"Louis, you take half and replace the guard. Monroe, you take the other half and open the secret hatch in the back. I will be in the party and take the crown. We shall meet in the treasury at 10 o'clock. Any questions?" At the men's silence he continued. "If you follow the plan nothing can go wrong. Let's go."

Edmund glanced around the ballroom. People of all nationalities and countries were there. Nervously checking the string on his mask, he took a deep breath and walked in. The appetizers he tried were delicious, obviously the work on Astrodome, the centour chef at the time the was there. Just then a deep voice broke into the room.

"People of Narnia and surrounding lands, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you to The Feast of Summer! As you may know this celebration has been going on for thousands of generations and ours will have double meaning. On this day, 10 years ago my brother and sisters and I were crowned rulers of Narnia. Please enjoy this celebration and more importantly, have fun!"

Edmund, startled out of his observation, stared at the speaker. For not 10 feet in front of him was his brother, King Peter the Magnificent. His eyes widened at all the changes to Peter. His brother was tall, with shoulder length golden hair and eyes that were joyful, yet serious. Edmund suddenly felt a strong urge to grab him in a bone crushing hug, but he remembered his mission and stayed put.

After his speech, the man turned to assist a beautiful lady to her throne. Edmund gasped at the delegation of his older sister Queen Susan the Gentle. She had long shimmering brown hair and the fairest face in the kingdom. Edmund realized all the things he missed with her, her first suitor, everything. These thoughts distracted him from realizing the arrival of his youngest sister Lucy, who engaged in conversation with her other siblings.

 _ **-Narnia-**_

" Oh Peter your speech was simply wonderful! Although I must admit I can't believe we've ruled for 10 years!"

Peter smiled at his sister's excitement. After her breakdown last night, he was glad to see her in better spirits.

"I can almost believe it. Why just this morning I found a gray hair! I nearly had a stroke!

Susan's interjection brought him back from his earlier thoughts. "I'm sure we will survive such a horrid catastrophe, right Lu?"

Susan's undignified huff brought the smile back to his face.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you see that man, the one in the mask?"

"Yes. What about him?"

"He just looks familiar, don't you think?"

"Lucy, I've seen so many people lately everyone looks familiar. You probably just imagining."

Lucy looked indignant but continued to stare at him in interest. Finally Susan was at her wit's end. " Why don't you just go talk to him. Anything is better than memorizing everything he does!"

Lucy smiled. " I think I shall." With that she hopped off her throne and navigated through the crowd towards him.

Lucy searched the orderves table. _I know I saw him here, wait there he is!_ Taking a deep breath she smiled brightly and said, " Hello! My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

Edmund spun around and looked down at his sister, Queen Lucy the Valiant. She had grown into a magnificent lady in her own cheerful way. Realizing she had just asked him a question he swallowed his drink and replied, "My name is um..Tiberous, Tarkaan Tiberous."

" A pleasure to meet you Taarkaan."

" The pleasure is all mine your Majesty."

" How did you know I was a Queen?"

"I studied your country before I came, for I did not wish to make a mistake."

" Well as long as your here please call me Lucy, Taarkaan."

"Very well, as long as you call me Tiberous."

"Alright." She turned slightly as the band began a new song," Tell me, did your studies include our traditional folk dance?"

Edmund smiled and instantly lead her o the dance floor. They danced with spins and dips, twirls and two steps for nearly 2 hours before Lucy dragged him to the balcony, wanting him to see the stars.

"Are your Calormene parties as exhausting as ours Tiberous?"

Edmund learned on the railing smiling at the memories. " We would mainly just sit and talk while eating this dish called Poi. It's a dish of dried seaweed and flour mixed together withe honey and garlic. It wasn't very good, but they seemed to enjoy it."

"Is It always hot there?"

"Yes. It often gets up to 120°F at midday. But you still work in it, heat or not. They say it makes you stronger but all it seems to do is kill others with heatstroke."

Lucy noticed the bitter edge the last sentence held. She wondered what could have caused such obvious resentment in the man's speech.

" What happened? I mean people don't just work like that for—"

" I don't want to talk about it."

The obvious harshness in his tone silenced her. After a few moments she said," I know what we can do! Let's go see the display. The guards refused to tell us what it was and I'm dying to see it."

"After you then Milady."

What do you think? I hope you enjoy it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! I suppose you were getting worried I wouldn't update! But here it is! Also I hope you don't mind the short chapters but it's pretty much all I can do. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I was planning on posting this Tuesday but thanks to Docs it wouldn't work! Without further ado,

 _ **Disclaimer: See Chapter One!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Edmund and Lucy walked into the ballroom. He realized with a start that it was almost time for his "reunion" with the rest of his gang. Turning towards the Queen beside him he said,"Lucy if you don't mind I need to go check on my horse. He is constantly getting into trouble and I have to keep a close eye on him."

Striding quickly out of the palace he turned and slowly sneaked around to the back entrance of the treasury. His men were already waiting, having broken the lock on the door. Carefully he pushed open the door and stepped inside. His men followed right behind him, single file, before fanning out in search of treasure.

The treasury was a sight to behold. It was oval shaped with a high ceiling that curved in the middle. On the walls were shelves with all manners of things stacked til they almost fell over. As Edmund slowly turned around in the room he saw the true centerpieces. The Kings and Queens chests.

There were four of them, filled with things they treasured. They were all full but the one with his name on it was the one he headed towards. Reaching in he pulled out his golden chess set. He blinked at the sudden torrent of memories that came from this one object. He set it on the floor beside him and reached in again. This time he pulled out a wooden chest.

Swallowing hard, he gently opened the chest. Inside, resting on a velvet pillow, was his crown. It was made of silver without much fancy trim, and as he slowly placed it on his head, he realized it still fit perfectly. For a moment he wondered what would happen if he appeared before his siblings and removed his mask, proclaiming his right as King of Narnia. But he dismissed the idea and replacing the crown, turned to the rest of his men.

"Alright, have you got all you wanted?" At they answers of delight the silently left the room and mounting their horses prepared to ride to their hideout. However one of the palace guards (a talking dog named Anne, who had just joined yesterday and had became known to be very clumsy!) had smelled the gold on them and had called the rest.

Suddenly the woods were filled with soldiers and the robbers were trapped! King Peter emerged on his horse Artic and called out," We have you surrounded so give yourselves up!"

Edmund leaned over and whispered in the ear of a man named McCoy. At the man's nod he straightened and shouted," If it's the crown you want", he showed the box for good measure," I have it!" With that he turned Philip around and raced into the woods. As he expected most of the guards followed him allowing his men to overpower the ones remaining and escape.

As Edmund raced through the woods he ducked in the nick of time to avoid a flying arrow aimed towards him. Feeling their pursuers were close enough he whispered into Philip's ear to go faster. They soon left the guards behind in the dust. Following a zigzag pattern he finally arrived at their "home" only to hear the sounds of a wild argument.

" Let go of me you thief!"

" Ow! Stop, your hurting my arms!"

" As Queen of Narnia I demand you release me and my siblings at once!"

" Let. Me. Go. Now."

At the last statement Edmund entered the clearing. Before him were Peter, Susan, and Lucy tied to their horses. At his entrance Peter glared at him knowing his position. Lucy said,"Tiberous! What are you doing here?" Edmund sighed before turning to his men

"Louis and McCoy, assist the ladies off their horses, I'm sure the gentleman can get off himself." At his orders the aforementioned men sprang into action. After securing their " _guests"_ to a tree he called McCoy over.

" What in Calormene were you thinking! Do you realize we are holding the monarchs of Narnia hostage! Do you realize what trouble that could be!?"

The man at least had the decency to look sheepish. " We're sorry sir. Its just that we would need a safety net to get out of this country and they were right behind us and well, we couldn't resist."

Edmund took a deep breath to calm himself. He realized that having them here was a great risk on his identity but it was good to see them again. He dismissed McCoy and walked over to the tree.

" Well you have a lot of explaining to do Tiberous."

Edmund heart sank at the look on Lucy's face. He knew they weren't going to be overjoyed at his current occupation but this was the worst. Gently he leaned down and tested Lucy's ropes. Finding them much too tight and hiding a wince at of all the times he had been cruelty bound, he started at retying them.

Once done he moved onto Susan's, the look on her face was worth painting it was so surprised. Peter was next but he moved away quickly, obviously not wanting him to touch him. Groaning slightly he stood up and proceeded to walk away when he heard,

"Thank you."

He smiled and replied," Your welcome, and I'm sorry for deceiving you."

With that he walked away for some much deserved rest.

What do you think? Please let me know in the comments. Also I know it was fairly obvious but can you find the Star Trek reference?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! I really have no excuse for not updating sooner than a big case of writer's block. However this morning it lifted, allowing me to put this up for you. Also this is our 2nd week anniversary! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed and followed.

 _ **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

The next day Edmund sent Louis with a ransom note for the King and Queens. After Monroe, their cook, made breakfast he carried some over toward their captives.

"There you go! I hope you enjoy it, Monroe does a good job."

With that he got up and headed toward the horses. Petting Philip lightly his gaze drifted toward the other horses. He remembered Belle, the sweet chocolate coated and white maned pony, but the other's drew a blank. He decided to ask them.

" Hello, my name is Tiberous-"

" No need for that Son of Adam. Since we are all Talking Horses, we were conversing with Philip and he told us."

Edmund stared at the white horse. " Alright so you know me but who are you?"

" My name is Artic and I am High King Peter's steed."

" My name is Sierra," A bay horse said, " And I am Queen Susan's steed."

"I'm Belle," a voice piped up, " And I remember you! You rode Philip beside me at the Fall Festival! I wouldn't forget your scent anywhere!"

Edmund chuckled. Belle hadn't changed a bit. And the others were good horses as well so he was sure his siblings were safe. "Well I hate to interrupt those reunion but I believe Lucy would like to chat."

With that he headed toward their tree. Crouching down he asked," Lucy would you like to go to the stream for a drink?"

Lucy hesitated but nodded. He bent down untied the rope on her hands. Standing up he headed towards the water. "Tiberous," Said Peter glaring at him harshly, " If you so much as harm a single hair on her head, you won't live long enough to regret it."

Edmund gulped and nodded reaching his hand to steady Lucy. To his surprise she knocked his hand aside and reached it on her own. He soon sat down beside her on the grass staring into the water.

Lucy was the first to break the silence. " Why did you do it?"

Edmund looked at her. " Do what?"

" Rob us! I mean at the party you seemed real nice but then you stole everything! Even my brother's crown," she whispered at the end. " Was it all just an act? A show?"

"No." Edmund turned to face her. " No, that was the real me. And I only robbed you because my men came up with it. Although I am really sorry about it, to refuse that would be suicide. I may be their leader, but they would turn on me as soon they would any other man."

" I forgive you."

"What?" Edmund was shocked. No one had ever forgiven him before. At least after…. It happened. " Why would you forgive me?"

"Because you seem sincere about your apology. And you didn't want to keep us hostages at first."

"Well thank you, thanks a lot." They settled into a comfortable silence, listening to the stream go over the rocks. " Tell me about your brother."

Lucy took a deep breath. " My brother's name was Edmund. He was 3 years older than me but we were very close. He always knew how to brighten my day and protect me from anything. Naturally were we both heartbroken when he had to go to boarding school for the first time. I waited the whole year for him to come back."

"However he was changing. At first he was just standoffish but after Father left and barely said goodbye to him he was too far gone. He was mean and rude to me and Susan and constantly butting heads with Peter. But then after we came to Narnia, and after we rescued him from Her, he returned to the Edmund we knew and loved."

Edmund was grateful she skimmed over his time with the White Witch. Lucy then continued. " After his healing at the Battle of Beruna and we were crowned we became closer than ever. And his disappearance really hit me the most. I would do anything to get him back. Anything."

Edmund stood up. " We had better get back to your siblings." Reaching out he helped her up and escorted her to the tree. He gently refer her and before he left said, "Thank you for telling me."

Lucy nodded, a small tear forming in her eye, and sat down. Edmund walked towards Philip and rode him to a special spot where he could be alone. It was there, and only there, that he gave into his tears.

What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm back! I'm sure you expected that I had fallen off the face of the Earth but I didn't! Also in case you were wondering I have the whole story envisioned already so it will be finished! And now,without further ado, here is the next chapter!

 _ **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

The early sunlight shone on the renegade king as he awoke from a fitful slumber. as he watched his men make their morning meal, he wondered if he should go see his siblings. Deciding against it, he took his place in line and sat down to eat.

Suddendly the forest was overrun with troops! The gang scrambled to reach their weapons but were to late to stop them. Edmund soon found himself surrounded with sharp sword blades poised at his throat. He faintly heard the sound of the bound hostages cheering at their release before seeing a new blade added to the rest.

" Thief, as High King of Narnia, I have every right to kill you now," Peter growled. Then he reshesthed his sword as he continued. " But Narnia is a civilized country, and you will stand trial before we read out your sentence." With that Peter instructed the guards to tie up all of the robbers and drag them back to Cair Paravel. As their leader Edmund was taken and placed in a seperate cell to await his judgement.

-Narnia-

Lucy raced down the halls of their castle. Why only yesterday she had wondered if she would ever even see them again. The castle staff had decided to throw a ball to celebrate their return but Lucy's mission was very different.

"Peter Pevensie I must speak to you at once!", she ordered slamming the doors of the Library of Narnian History open. Peter was so suprised he dropped the book he was reading on the floor as he jumped up.

"Why Lu what's wrong?! Did one of the prisioners escape? Is Susan being held for ransom?"

Lucy shook her head. "No nothing like that. It's about Tiberous Pete."

Peter frowned. " Well what about him?"

"I think you should go easy on him."

" Easy on him?! Lucy he robbed our royal treasury, held us hostage, stole Edmund's crown and you have the gall to ask me to go easy on him?"

" That doesn't mean I'm not mad at him Peter! I just...I just think he had no other choice. And besides, something about him just seems famillar."

Peter sighed, shaking his head. "You are so nieve sometimes it's a wonder you don't get into serious trouble. Now as I already told you that man will be tried before a court of law. And if he gets the Death Peanalty, then so be it. Now I have work to do so leave me alone."

Lucy quietly walked out of the room. her plea had apparently fallen on deaf ears. _Oh Aslan_ , she prayed, _please help Peter to make the right decision_.

Sorry it was so short but I have alot to do and not much time to do it in. You know the drill so please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

_***Peeks around corner* Hello people? *crickets chirp* I know, I know it has been over**_ **two weeks** _ **since I last updated and I am so sorry. But now you have a choice, either to hear my long drawn out excuse or read the story. And the votes are in, and it is unanamous! So now into the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

" Hear ye, hear ye! The trial of the thief Tiberious is now in session! The Centour's bellow was hear throught the throne room. The Monarchs were already seated. King Peter glanced at the two Queens, and ignoring the pleading look on Queen Lucy's face he said, " Bring in the Prisioner!"

Edmund was led in with a guard on each side of him and his hands chained together. As they reached the thrones the guards forced him on his knees. He did his best not to see Lucy's expression and instead foucised on Peter.

High King Peter stood up and began the trial. "People of Narnia, before you here stands a thief, a kidnapper and a threat to our land. However, we have apprehended him and are now sentincing him."

 _And I thought it would be a fair trial!_ Edmund thought. Although he soon turned his attention back onto the trial as the prosicution precented their evidence.

Finally the Prosicution was done. Peter turned to EDmund and said, " WEll what do you have to say in yout defence?" Edmund looked straight into Peter's eyes.

"Your Magesties, I admitt that I have robbed the Royal treasury, and held you hostage. But...I…

"Yes?" Lucy prompted.

Edmund hesitated. "Nothing. I have no defence. I plead guilty as charged."

Was Peter imagining or did he sound defeated? however he didn't have the time to ponder it, he now had all he needed to sentince him. "As Your king I now sentince you to-"

"Peace Son of Adam!"

The entire Court turned and stared at the Great Lion himself. Lucy almost sprang from her seat and ran to him if not for the harsh tone in his voice.

"Peter, I wish to speak with your prisoner."

"But of course Aslan," He said motioning to the guards watching him. Edmund turned and followed the Lion to the back of the room. I would tell you their conversation but that is something Edmund would have to tell you.

However, 10 minutes later a definate change had overcome Edmund as he moved back in place before his siblings. "Yopur Majesties, I have only one plea left." With that he reached behind his head and untied the string that held up his mask.

"My name is not Tiberous, High King, my name is Edmund, King of Narnia!

 _ **Yippee! Finally the semi-finaly! Please R+R if you liked it! Also please check out my profile for the latest news and updates on my stories. Right now I am hosting a Olimpic Writing Contest. Feel free to particupate!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome back! I am so excited for this next chapter! We had a small vacation and I had the time to update my stories! So this update is one of many! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Also there is a warning of mentions of slavery. If you don't like that sort of thing you don't have to read this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

The entire courtroom sat there is shock. Lucy, however, was the first to move. She stood up and walked right in front of him before grabbing him in a huge hug. Edmund was surprised at first, but he soon wrapped his arms around her as well.

Susan was next. She as well came down and gave him a hug, Lucy and Edmund both smiling at her. Peter on the other hand was speechless. This man, this criminal, had not only robbed them but held them hostage as well! Now he was claiming to be his long lost brother. But Peter couldn't even argue with that statement. The man what Ed's thick black hair and chocolate eyes as well as his facial features.

Peter stood and walked over to him. "You look tired, Lucy will show you to your new room."

Lucy glared at him, obviously upset at his cold demeanor but pulled him out of the room.

Susan turned to him. "Well that was handled nicely."

Peter snorted. "Did you expect me to welcome him in open arms?"

"No I just thought you had enough manners to treat him like less than trash!"

"I don't trust him."

"You don't have to, just believe what he's saying!"

Peter shook his head. "That might take a while."

Susan sighed. "I don't expect you to accept him at first," She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But I do at least expect you to try."

Peter straightened his shoulders. "I can't give you any promises."

Susan smiled. "That's good enough for me."

-Narnia-

Lucy drug Edmund out of the courtroom. "Ouch! Hey Lu please let go!" But Lucy kept on. Eventually Edmund stopped struggling and allowed her to lead him. They soon reached the castle gardens.

Lucy let go of his hand and turned to him. "Edmund Pevensie! How dare you even have the nerve to show your face here after what you did!"

Edmund gulped. Was she mad at him for not coming back? "What did I do?"

"Do? Do! You know what you did! You left us and wouldn't come back! You were gone for 10 years Ed, 10 years!"

Lucy started to cry. Edmund, acting on impulse, gently pulled her into a hug. "Shhh," he soothed,"everything is going to be fine."

Lucy sniffed. "We thought we had lost you Ed. That night, you screamed, I was so worried. When I saw you were gone, I almost lost hope."

She pulled out of his embrace. "We thought you were dead."

Edmund almost started to cry. "Oh Lucy. I would never leave you. That night I was taken against my own will. In fact after much time had passed I thought you had given up on me."

"Never."

He continued, his hands on her shoulders. "Every day I would work I would hope you would be able to see me. To find me. But every day my hope was crushed."

"Oh Edmund! I am so sorry! We looked all over Narnia for you! There was no trace."

He smiled down at her. "I know, I know. But at least now we're together, right?"

She smiled through her tears. "Right."

They hugged again and sat down on a nearby park bench. "So Edmund, what have you been doing for the last 10 years?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Do you really want to know?"

She kindly stared into his eyes. "Yes."

 _Well here goes nothing!_

 _ **What do you think? I hope you liked it! Please check out my profile or read other stories or pm me some of your own! And as always, please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! I'm not dead! I am so sorry for not updating in 3 months! You see I have been really busy this summer, and with all the homework for my freshman year (I hate essays!) I really haven't had much time. I am attempting to update them periodically, but there is a large time gap. So onto chapter 8! Also,**_ _Italics mean a flashback._

 _ **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1!**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Edmund took a deep breath and spoke. "When I woke up I was on a ship. My hands and feet were tied together and painfully rubbed against each other when I moved. The Captain was a cruel man, and he gave us very little food. By 'us' I mean the other slaves he picked up along the way. I was the last one."

"When we reached Calormine, we were dragged out of the hold into the blinding sunlight. The Captain sold us to the highest bidder. I was sold to a Tarkan by the name of Emul."

Lucy spoke up. "You were sold to the Calormines? But at the party you said you were a Tarkan."

Edmund nodded bitterly. "How do you think I mastered their ways? The Tarkan I served made me work at all their dinner parties. A bunch of hogwash if you ask me though."

When Lucy did not respond he continued. "My Master was not a kind man. No, he was more known among the slave population as a vicious tyrant. Many slaves he had didn't make it their first year."

" _Ed! Ed! Wake up! It's time to head to the fields! If you don't hurry you'll be whipped!"_

 _Edmund awoke with a start, dreaming of his family in Cair Paravel again. Hoping the dream was real, he was given a wave of sadness to realize Samuel had woken him up again._

" _I'm up already! You can stop shaking me now." Ed said, brushing his tattered and filth-covered clothes. Samuel gave him a look. "You were muttering in your sleep again Ed, what were you dreaming about?"_

 _Ed frowned. "Nothin'. Don't worry about it, now come on. We have to get started before the overseer catches us." They both headed towards the wheat fields, the stems blowing in the wind. Their Master made them all do it by hand, the curved scythes deadly if you cut the wrong thing. The week before, a slave from another barrack had cut off two fingers by accident. The poor boy almost bled to death before the doctor arrived._

 _Ed felt bad about brushing Samuel off, but he had no choice. If he told Samuel about his dream he would ask questions about his family. And if word got out to his Master about his royalty, he could be held for ransom or worse. And he would not put his family in jeopardy like that._

 _Ed and Samuel worked for several hours in the hot blistering sun. By early afternoon they were both sweat covered and sunburnt. Samuel headed for the stables, and Ed headed for the house. To be honest, Ed would have rather been working in the stables as well, but his Master's wife thought he would make a good serving slave._

 _As he was setting the table for dinner, he overheard his Master talking to his wife. "I tell you," the man said, "The High King of Narnia is coming to dinner! Now I don't know about you, but I want his visit to be perfect. Maybe I can work out a way to get my trade agreement passed during supper."_

 _Ed gasped. Peter was coming here!? He's coming to save me! Unfortunately, in Ed's joy and surprise, he lost his grip on the stack of plates and they fell with a great crash onto the floor, breaking them. Before Ed had time to react, his Master came in, saw the mess, and grabbed him by the collar to the shed._

 _Samuel was by the door when the overseer drug him in. "Oh Ed," He said, after placing Ed on his mat and checking his wounds, "Will you ever learn?" Ed didn't reply, having long embraced unconsciousness from the lashes agony._

Lucy hugged Edmund tightly, tears running down her cheeks. Edmund was surprised at first but, eventually wrapped his arms around her in return. They sat like that for a long time before Edmund softly spoke again. "Samuel was there for me when something like that happened. It's too bad only two years later he died of typhoid fever. I buried him in the desert outside our Master's home."

As he finished tears started to fall from his eyes as well, tears for a friend in his time of need. Lucy let him cry, having fresh tears after his quiet declaration of his friend. And they sat, mourning someone who had done so much, for both of them.

 _ **Like? Hate? Love? Please let me know!**_


End file.
